


Stealing the light from the horizon.

by Anonymous



Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Didn't think of a summary, I'm sorry.)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh hi. this is awkward bc i have like three other works that havent been updated in months lmao
> 
> enjoy i guess and you can thank my omega hwa obsessed ass for this shit
> 
> also this is bad bc its poorly edited, may have big grammar mistakes or loads of nonsense. i wrote this out of pure boredom vjkdnkvzj

Hongjoong woke up to the smell of his mother's distressed scent.  
  
He knew very little bothered her, she was a calm woman most of the time, patient and sweet. Some kids were even jealous of the way she preferred to talk things out instead of yelling or hitting him.  
  
Like when someone had told his mom that Hongjoong had kissed a boy. Which was true. Hongjoong had kissed Jihoon because he liked Jihoon and Jihoon liked him. Everyone in the village seemed to find it vile and disgusting but his mom had just told him to be more careful and not kiss boys where anyone could see. It was safer that way.  
  
She was calm. Not often did she smell like this.  
  
He heard his name being whispered and he opened his eyes. Their little room was still dark, Hongjoong wondered why his mom had decided to keep the lights off.  
  
"What? Mom? Where are you?"  
  
"Come to the closet, quickly"  
  
Hongjoong frowned and blindly moved towards the closet. It wasn't hard to find it, given that their room didn't have much space to get lost in anyway. The doors of the closet opened and he was pulled inside.  
  
"Mom, why are you here?"  
  
"Stay quiet, Hongjoong"  
  
Hongjoong obeyed, he could hear the desperation in his mom's voice.  
  
He heard some screams outside, people crying and yelling. Hongjoong didn't know why but he felt scared just by hearing them. He began to breath quicker, searching for his mom's hands in the darkness.  
  
"Mom-"  
  
Hongjoong flinched at the sudden noise of heavy steps and the door of their house being kicked open. He heard his mom's quiet sobs and felt the way she was holding his hands tightly.  
  
He didn't know what was happening but he knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Miss Kim, we need you to get out of your hiding place right now. You know you owe us."  
  
The voice paused.  
  
"And we've come for our payment"  
  
What did his mom owe to these people? Didn't they see that Hongjoong and his mom had always been poor?  
  
He would remember if his mom suddenly came home with loads of money. He would remember the stuff they would have bought with that money.  
  
But no, they didn't have enough money to eat, most days.  
  
"The house will stay intact if you pay us right now. Come on, miss Kim, we don't have all night."  
  
He wanted to find his mom's eyes and silently ask what the hell was that man talking about. Hongjoong knew confusion was written all over his face but he wasn't so sure if his mom could see it.  
  
Finally, the little lamp they kept in their room was turned on and Hongjoong's mother gasped and, somehow, Hongjoong just knew they were in serious trouble.  
  
The doors of the closet opened slowly.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Hongjoong wasn't threatened to comply and get in the car, he was just dragged into it by some man, his eyes covered with a piece of cloth.  
  
He did hear his mom's screams and cries, how she begged for the man to release Hongjoong and how she promised to pay them soon.  
  
Hongjoong didn't do much except sit there, trembling like a leaf on a windy autumn day, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew he couldn't reach out for his mother, he couldn't scream either because there was something pointy being pressed to his side and a big hand was gripping his shoulder, as if silently warning him that many bad things would happen if he did something to even slightly change those people's plans.  
  
And Hongjoong was nothing more than a nineteen year old, scared out of his mind boy.  
  
Was the world really expecting him to defend himself, to scream and kick until the pointy object pressed to his side finally just went through his clothes and into his flesh, making his fight stop. Was he expected to die with the sole thought of freedom?  
  
Hongjoong remembered his mother's face and her gentle voice, he remembered Jihoon's soft lips and the way Hongjoong felt after giving his first kiss. He tried to hold onto those memories because he knew it was possible that he would need them later, when horrible things happened around and _to_ _him_.  
  
Hongjoong heard the door slam shut and his mother's muffled cries. The car started moving and the sharp object disappeared and the grip on his shoulder lost a bit of strength, now just an additional weight that served as a reminder.  
  
Hongjoong felt as if too much oxygen was being pushed into his lungs, he felt like taking a breath and swallowing bullets.  
  
He passed out somewhere far from home.  
  
Hongjoong woke up in what felt like minutes, drenched in sweat while he was dragged somewhere. He regained strength in his legs and tried to walk but his numb body didn't let him do much.  
  
Hongjoong was dropped on the hard floor, his pajama pants doing very little to protect his knees from the cold, rough cement.  
  
He heard sniffles and quiet cries close to him. Was he not the only one those people had taken away from the village?  
  
Maybe he had been dumb to assume his mother was the only one who had business with these people.  
  
Hongjoong didn't know for how long he just knelt there, hearing other people cry and trying to quiet down his own sobs. He felt a pull on his head and then the thing blinding him was gone. Hongjoong didn't dare open his eyes, though, as he wasn't sure he would like to see what was happening around him.  
  
Going against his better judgment, he opened his eyes a few minutes later, half scared of not knowing where he was and half curious of what the place looked like.  
  
If Hongjoong had to guess, he'd say it was an old house. It looked like the ceiling was going to collapse on their heads any second, the walls stained with mud and something that looked just like dried and fresh blood, Hongjoong couldn't find a single lightbulb that was not turned into nothing but shattered glass on the dirty floor.  
  
Everything was dark and that made the black figures lurking in the darkness all that more scary.  
  
They wore weird black hats, black jackets that looked like they weighed more than Hongjoong himself, black pants and black boots. And chains. Those didn't look like they were just an accessory. They looked like those people used them to strangle, to hold back, to restrain.  
  
And even if they indeed were an accessory, Hongjoong had no doubt that these people could turn them into some kind of weapon. He did not want to find out.  
  
"Okay, everybody pay attention" said a man, he was wearing clothes that were a stark contrast to everyone else there.  
  
He was wearing almost all white.  
  
"You're not here because we're cruel or bad people, you're here because some members of your family owed us and they...did not pay on time. We had to make time in our busy schedules to go and take what is ours"  
  
The man paused; his face carefully schooled to show no emotion. Hongjoong didn't like him.  
  
"If you're good, you'll get food and a nice rest before it all begins. If you're bad, you'll probably be dead or badly injured by the time our buyers make it here. Dead and injured people are worth nothing, are thrown into a dark hole to rot until their eventual deaths...I don't think anyone here wants that?"  
  
Hongjoong glanced at his side, counting and trying to see if he could recognize any of the people kneeling like him.  
  
He recognized Song Mingi, who was crying desperately into his hands. Poor boy, he was a bright, understanding and a fun person. Hongjoong was not close to him but he felt his chest tightening at the sight.  
  
He recognized a girl; she was maybe ten years old and Hongjoong had seen her playing with Jihoon's little sister.  
  
What would these people do to her? Were they that cruel?  
  
He didn't recognize the other bunch of young people there. They were twenty people, counting Hongjoong.  
  
The man in white glanced down at them with a hardened face, stoic as a rock. Hongjoong didn't like how he couldn't pull the slightest bit of information off the man's face.  
  
"Looks like you chose to be good. Greatly appreciated, by the way."  
  
He made one gesture with his hand and one of the dark figures appeared with a bag on their hand.  
  
They pulled out cups of ramen, giving one to each person. Another one of the people wearing all black gave two sandwiches to each one of the people there, lastly they were asked if they wanted tea or coffee to drink.  
  
Hongjoong choose tea, because when night fell he wanted to sleep and be able to forget he was in that place, even for just a couple of hours.  
  
It was all so oddly calm, the people in black were so oddly gentle and patient. They even made Hongjoong another cup of tea when he was asked if the sandwich was too heavy and if he wanted more tea. There was a person wearing black comforting Song Mingi, who couldn't stop crying for the life of him, not even with the food in front of him.  
  
He could hear the guy trying to coax Mingi to eat and give his poor eyes a rest but Mingi just kept sobbing, even as he let the guy put a piece of the sandwich between his lips.  
  
"Eat, yes? You'll need your strength, wherever you go after this"  
  
Song Mingi finally just nodded and began to chew.  
  
Hongjoong still heard his sniffles throughout most of the day and at night too. He idly wondered how long could Song Mingi cry before it hit him, the realization that they all had lost control over their lives.  
  
That they were at the mercy of those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being here ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't come at me for being this inconsistent and nonsensical we've all been here lmao

Hongjoong didn't know for how long he had been there but he knew that the intense fear of the first hour on that place came back in full force when he saw six black figures enter the house.

These people were different.

They walked different, like they were ready to hunt you down. They exuded danger, their eyes narrowed and glaring. They all wore masks that covered most of their faces. Hongjoong did not need or want to see their faces because he was sure they would get even scarier, in some way or another.

They were different. In control, confident and that made everyone who was held hostage begin to tremble with fear.

Fear. Hongjoong could practically feel it crawling up his skin.

Song Mingi had started crying again, sometime...Hongjoong didn't want to stop looking at those people.

The one that led the new group of people went straight to the man wearing all white and they talked for a few minutes. Then, the six of them focused their sharp eyes on the twenty shaking people on the ground, examining, judging.

Whatever they were looking for, some found it, some didn't. Hongjoong could see it in their very expressive eyes.

When it was time to eat, it was no longer the gentle people giving them their food. No. And when Song Mingi could do nothing but cry, frightened, one of the six had slapped him and force some bread into his mouth. There was no gentle coaxing and vague conversations.

At least they treated the little girl better, making sure to ask her if her tea was too hot for her to drink, if she was still hungry because they had a couple of sandwiches left. Hongjoong was the slightest bit comforted by the fact that those six men were not complete monsters.

"Are you finished?"  
  
Hongjoong looked up, finding sharp eyes staring down at him. This one was the one leading the six men earlier.  
  
"Yes" he whispered as he put the plastic ramen cup in the bag the man had.  
  
He was obviously some sort of leader and Hongjoong wasn't about to mess with him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
This man's voice was rough and low, he almost spoke in a playful manner, with a weird threatening edge to it.  
  
Hongjoong thought that this man's voice was just confident, the voice of a man in control.  
  
"Kim Hongjoong" he coldly whispered.  
  
"How old are you, Kim Hongjoong?"  
  
"I'm nineteen years old"  
  
The man hummed and went to get the other people's cups and any other trash. Hongjoong frowned. The man didn't speak to anyone else, didn't make questions and that could mean something in Hongjoong had succeed to grab this man's attention. That could either be good or terribly bad.  
  
Hongjoong would have to wait and see how all of that turned out.  
  
Then there was Song Mingi, who was unfortunate enough to attract the man who had slapped him. He wouldn't leave poor Mingi's side, tormenting him at all times.  
  
This man had black hair and was maybe Hongjoong's height, eyes as sharp and menacing as a freaking knife. Hongjoong completely understood Mingi's reasons to shake in fear every time the man walked towards him.  
  
Hongjoong woke up one day and Song Mingi was gone. Well, maybe not gone but was not on his usual spot. Hongjoong couldn't hear him cry quietly at the cruel man's teasing.  
  
He couldn't see the man, either.  
  
Hongjoong took a deep breath, he had the weird feeling that something was just terribly wrong. Hongjoong was supposed to wake up to Song Mingi already crying and being tormented but _there_. Song Mingi was supposed to be there with them.  
  
Hongjoong ate slower than usual, not really feeling hungry after realizing that Mingi was missing.  
  
Whatever happened to Mingi could happen to any of the people there-  
  
Hongjoong's eyes looked for the little girl from his village, finding her laying down on the blankets those people had given to them, still sleeping. He let out a long sigh of relief.  
  
At least she was still okay.  
  
Maybe an hour passed when Hongjoong saw the man descend from a set of stairs Hongjoong had not noticed before. He wasn't wearing his mask and Hongjoong could clearly see the sharp smirk on his lips.  
  
He looked entertained, like something specially good had happened to him.  
  
And, oh, Hongjoong knew nothing good could have happened to Mingi.  
  
What could he even do?  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
Hongjoong looked at the little girl, who was just waking up. One tall man approached her and took her hand, helping her get up from the blankets.  
  
"Take her upstairs, Jongho messed up the toilet down here" said the leader.  
  
"Again? When is this dude going to learn that the toilet isn't for him to kick around?"  
  
"Well, you tell him. You know how emotional he is"  
  
"Emotional or not, I'm going to kick his coconut head ass"  
  
Hongjoong’s eyes followed the man and the girl as they went upstairs and got lost into a dark hallway. Damn it.  
  
He should have been paying more attention, maybe he could have seen from what room the cruel man had got out of. Maybe he could have risked it all just to see Mingi.  
  
He waited until the man and the girl were back, ate a sandwich and rose his hand.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom"  
  
The leader looked up at him and nodded once "Seokmin, take him"  
  
Hongjoong couldn't help but let out a little sigh of relief as he saw the gentle man walk towards him. Seokmin took his arm and guided him upstairs, they walked down the hallway and stopped in the fifth door to the left.  
  
"I'll wait for you here" said Seokmin "don't try anything funny. I'm doing nothing to you but there are people here willing to punish you. Very severely"  
  
"What happened to Song Mingi? The boy who wouldn't stop crying? You helped him calm down a few-"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Please, he's my friend and I'm worried- is he dead? Is he-"  
  
"He is not dead-"  
  
"Then, where is he? I'm begging you, please tell me. He's my friend, please-"  
  
Seokmin sighed, taking him by the shoulders.  
  
"Song Mingi presented as an omega last night. He's okay, he's just having his first heat in one of the rooms. Now, are you going to use the bathroom or did you just want to know where Song Mingi is?"  
  
"A little bit of both"  
  
Seokmin opened the door and pushed him inside "you have five minutes"  
  
The door closed.  
  
Mingi had chosen the worst moment to present. Hongjoong didn't know which ones were omegas, alphas or betas but he was sure that Mingi wasn't safe in this place-  
  
The image of the man walking down the stairs with a victorious smirk came to Hongjoong's head. Of course the man had looked happy, he was just getting out of the room where he had abused Song Mingi.  
  
His gut twisted. Hongjoong didn't know his status yet but he prayed that, if he was going to present in that place, he presented as an alpha or a beta.  
  
Being an omega was far too dangerous.  
  
He quickly made his business, washed his hands and got out. Seokmin was waiting for him outside.  
  
"Thank you for uh- telling me"  
  
Seokmin scowled "it was a mistake. Don't tell anyone I told you that, alright? We're both in danger if Seonghwa ever finds out I opened my big mouth" Hongjoong just nodded and began to walk towards the stairs. Seokmin took his arm in a firm grip.  
  
Hongjoong sat down on his blankets, waiting for the relief of knowing Mingi was alive wash over him.  
  
The thing was that Hongjoong didn't have a way to confirm that Mingi was okay, that he wasn't being abused and taken advantage of. He couldn't see the boy with his own two eyes, he couldn't just go find Mingi.  
  
Hongjoong was tense and restless.  
  
That night, Mingi didn't go lay down at his usual spot and Hongjoong didn't get any sleep. He watched the people wearing all black take turns to stay awake, he heard some conversations, too but nothing relevant.  
  
Apparently, the cruel man's name was Wooyoung and he was an alpha, he was the only one going into the room where Mingi was. Wooyoung was described as very weird, very obsessive person, if Hongjoong were to go by the leader's words, and Wooyoung's current obsession was Song Mingi's sweet scent.  
  
He heard how someone named Yunho preferred to have relationships with women because they were taught to be submissive since very early on in their lives. Hongjoong heard them quietly fight over how misogynistic that sounded.  
  
"It's not misogyny, it's the reality."  
  
"If Gahyeon ever hears this shit, she's going to eat you alive. I'm not even exaggerating."  
  
"If Gahyeon ever hears me talking like this, hide me six feet underground with a bathroom, a gun and canned food. I don't care."  
  
"A gun is not effective against the girls and you know it-"  
  
"Yes, Siyeon will snatch it and shoot your fingers, one by one, leaving your fingerless, bloody hands to hold your eyes when Dami pulls them out of their sockets-"  
  
"You're so fucking gross, Seonghwa-"  
  
"I'm not gross, I'm just telling you facts-"  
  
"-as Jiu and Sua break your ankles and shove an entire gun up your ass, asking; 'who's the submissive one now, huh?'-"  
  
"Yeosang-!"  
  
"What? It's the truth and you know it!"  
  
Hongjoong could swear he heard his name but he couldn't catch the context in which those people were talking about him. He hoped it wasn't something about one of those people obsessing over him.  
  
Two days later, Song Mingi came back to his spot. It was almost sunrise and Mingi looked okay, if Hongjoong ignored the dark bites on his neck and red rimmed eyes. At least he was alive and mostly in good condition.  
  
Hongjoong watched as Wooyoung approached Mingi with a glass of water and a pill. Hongjoong knew those were scent blockers.  
  
"It is a shame that we have to hide that delicious scent of yours but we can't risk anyone touching you and taking advantage of you" he gently ran a hand over Mingi's cheek as the omega swallowed the pill "you do understand that I did all of that just to help you, right? You can't hate me for helping you"  
  
Mingi nodded slowly. Hongjoong could see the fear, the anger, the confusion in Mingi's eyes.  
  
As Wooyoung continued to stare at Mingi with false gentleness, Hongjoong could see Mingi's fear, anger and confusion melt away to give place to something like trust.  
  
That Wooyoung, that disgusting motherfucker-  
  
"I- I don't hate you...thank you for helping me"  
  
Hongjoong closed his eyes, holding himself back from covering his ears just so he couldn't hear that disgusting man push lies into Mingi's head.  
  
"You're very welcome, my sweet Mingi"  
  
Oh, how he hoped he was far away from those people when he presented. He knew now that, whatever his status was, those people would find a way to take advantage of him, use the circumstances to try and fill Hongjoong's brain with lies and made up bullshit about them not being the bad guys.  
  
For the first time since being there, Mingi looked at him as he laid down on his blankets.  
  
Hongjoong knew, in that moment, that Mingi was not okay, that he was waiting for the right moment to let a million tears fall, that he was biting his lip so hard just to remind himself that he couldn't scream as loud as the horrific memories made him want to.  
  
Hongjoong had never been close to Song Mingi but his heart shattered into a million little pieces all the same.  
  
Hongjoong couldn't forget Mingi's haunted eyes even if he tried.

* * *

Hongjoong was not planning on doing something completely stupid like running towards the door where everyone seemed to get into that room, just to feel like he was fucking doing something other than lie down and eat.  
  
Where were those buyers that had been mentioned? What was taking them so damn long?  
  
Hongjoong was running out of reasons to remain calm, anxiety clawing at his skin and making it difficult to move, sleep, to stop stomping his feet on the ground.  
  
Every time he went to the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror and just saw a desperate boy.  
  
He _wasn't_ about to run out of that room, he _wasn't_ about to risk his life just for the little chance of finding the outside world and not just another room full of people-  
  
Except that, the next time Hongjoong tried to form a coherent thought, he was running down a dark corridor full of old doors, lost as to what to do next.  
  
He could hear someone chasing him. Heavy boots echoing as they hit the ground but Hongjoong could only hear one person. Not two, not a dozen, like he would have expected it.  
  
Just one. Which could play to his benefit in that moment. He just had to make a good decision.  
  
Hongjoong extended his arms to avoid clashing face first with a wall and when his fingertips touched something solid, he took a right turn and continued to run.  
  
It wasn't long before he it another wall and this time, he had nowhere to run.  
  
He had hit a dead end.  
  
He got into a room and closed the door slowly.  
  
Hongjoong turned around to find a mostly empty room, it had a huge closet, curtains piled on the floor, an old couch and a huge painting in one of the walls.  
  
It was a portrait of an old man and Hongjoong didn't pay it much attention, just ran towards the curtains on the floor and hid under them, coughing slightly because of the dust that had accumulated in them.  
  
The closet was too obvious, the couch wasn't even an option and there were plenty of curtains anyway. Hongjoong asked all the gods to please don't let the person after him find him.  
  
Hongjoong was in the middle of praying for the first time in his life when the door opened abruptly and someone got in walking slowly. Hongjoong could only see a pair of black boots approaching the closet and then the doors opening with a cracking sound.  
  
He heard a long, tired sigh.  
  
"Get out of wherever you're hiding, boy or...I'll shoot everything in this room and you'll have to scream in pain sooner or later and then, I'll isolate you in one of the rooms, where I'll enjoy torturing you."  
  
The person hissed and Hongjoong thought he recognized that dangerous edge in that almost playful voice  
  
"No one will want to buy you after I'm done with you and that's how you're going to live, as my personal punch bag."  
  
The leader let out an almost manic laugh, low on his throat, sounding terrifyingly close to a growl. Hongjoong covered his mouth and nose with the front of his pajama shirt, trying to stay still and not quiver in fear so much.  
  
The leader walked further into the room and Hongjoong lost sight of him.  
  
"You know, this is a portrait of my father- well, my boss. Kids that grow up in underground organizations have a boss, not a parent...old man was respected-" the leader laughed bitterly. "even by me and I'll have you know that to have my respect...you must be one giant, cruel son of a bitch."  
  
Hongjoong felt a kick on his side and had to bit his hand to not to whimper pathetically at the sharp pain on his ribs. He was still recovering from the pain when the curtains were pulled off him, dust flying everywhere and making him almost cough out a freaking lung.  
  
"There you are, pretty boy! Come on, let's go out!" Cheerfully yelled the leader.  
  
Hongjoong could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
The leader took him by the hair and pulled him up, dragging him across the room. As he cried and coughed dryly, Hongjoong decided that this was his only chance to escape.  
  
The leader never said anything about killing him, so he must need Hongjoong alive, right?  
  
He began to fight.  
  
Hongjoong kicked the leader's thigh and his tightly closed fist went straight to the man's stomach. The leader was undoubtedly strong but Hongjoong was no weak boy either. Besides, the leader seemed to be more on the thin side.  
  
The leader let out a huff as he doubled over, letting go of Hongjoong's hair. He used the leader's short pause to push him to the ground and kick his back.  
  
The leader groaned and he thrashed around a little, making his long coat slip up his legs, revealing a gun tucked into his pants. Hongjoong took it, immediately pointing it at the leader.  
  
"Get me out of here. Now. Or I'll fucking kill you-"  
  
"My team will search for you and they will show you no mercy-"  
  
"I don't fucking care. I'll go down with the memory of you bleeding out on the dirty floor. The man who-"  
  
Hongjoong swallowed the tight knot on his throat, the one that was making his eyes sting and his hand shake.  
  
"The man who took me away from my home. I will happily die after I see your life dripping out of a bullet hole in you fucking forehead-"  
  
"Stop talking and shoot me already!" The leader laughed as he got up slowly, groaning quietly at the pain of his body "come on! You don't have the guts to do it, pretty boy...you have never hurt someone like that and you will not start today"  
  
Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the mocking tone, at that confident standing position, at the victorious grin on the leader's face-  
  
And he shoot the leader.  
  
Hongjoong had no experience with guns, that's probably why the bullet ended up on the leader's shoulder and not on his forehead.  
  
Hongjoong saw, for the first time, shock and confusion and something so beautifully close to fear in the leader's eyes-  
  
The eyes of the man who was involved in all this bullshit, he was one of the people that took him away from his home, from his only family. His mother-  
  
Hongjoong decided that he liked seeing those emotions in the leader. A man who was obviously not used to wear them openly on his delicate face.  
  
"Wanna keep talking about how I'm a stupid teenager? Or do you wanna show me the way out"  
  
"I will fucking kill you- oh, pretty boy...prepare to suffer like never before-"  
  
And it was back. That playfulness, that annoying confidence, that utter madness-  
  
Hongjoong was tackled by the leader, making them both fall and roll around on the floor as Hongjoong fought to keep the gun in his hand and get the leader off him.  
  
With this man, having control was crucial in every moment. If Hongjoong stopped fighting now, the leader would surely put a bullet in his skull.  
  
They struggled for a while, Hongjoong frantically smashing his knees to the leader's back and the leader trying to take the gun from Hongjoong's hand.  
  
Hongjoong let out a broken yell as the leader smashed his hand on the ground, hard, making him drop the gun- The leader leaned forward to get the gun and Hongjoong used the proximity to smash his head to the leader's nose.  
  
The leader whined as he fell on his back, half on top of Hongjoong and half on the floor.  
  
Hongjoong just laid there for a few seconds, taking deep breaths and feeling his blood rush through his ears, making it difficult to hear the leader's words.  
  
"You fucking- disgrace- I will fucking kill you-"  
  
Hongjoong clumsily grabbed the gun, pointing it at the leader with shaking hands.  
  
"You talk way too much for such a terrifying gang leader, don't you?"  
  
"Well, you whine like a little bitch for a guy that's presenting as an alpha"  
  
"What are you even talking about-?"  
  
"Drop the fucking gun!"  
  
Hongjoong could swear that all he did was focus on the group of people at the end of the hallway for half a second and then-  
  
He had a boot hitting his face, probably breaking his nose.  
  
That's all it took for him to go right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hongjoong woke up feeling like he was...dead.  
  
His limbs were numb and his mouth dry, the world around him was spinning, somehow. The blurry image of a black blurb was all he could distinguish from the dimly lit room. He groaned, trying to sit on whatever those people had decided to lay him down on.  
  
"Finally, you have decided to wake up, pretty boy."  
  
That voice...that tone...  
  
 _Oh, no._  
  
Hongjoong wasn't dead because if he was, he wouldn't be hearing that damn voice again.  
  
"Come on, open those pretty eyes and look at me."  
  
Hongjoong felt nails digging in his scalp as the leader fisted his hair, lifting him off the surface where he was laying. Hongjoong tried to open his eyes, tried to ignore the sharp stab of pain in his whole face.  
  
The leader had a huge bruise that went from the bridge of his nose to his right eye and was shirtless, a bandage around his torso and shoulder.  
  
"See what you did? Are you seeing my face?" Hissed out the leader "if you ever have another smart idea and act on that smart idea, I will personally execute you in front of everyone-"  
  
"Are you- are you threatening me so I don't try to run away again?" Jesus, talking felt like going through hell, staying for a bit and then going back to where he was there laying, feeling half dead.  
  
"Yes, I am and I have my reasons to be threatening you...you see, I had to go chase you because you scared everybody...Song Mingi, Dahyun.." the leader let out the fakest sigh of sadness "poor Song Mingi...he was so scared when you-"  
  
Hongjoong laughed.  
  
He was amused but also disgusted. It seemed that they all had the only rule of making the victims believe everything was their fault. And maybe it had worked with poor Mingi and with the other eighteen people but not with Hongjoong.  
  
He was gay. He's had enough experience with people trying to guilt trip him into doing and believing stuff, gaslighting him into believing that he didn't know what he was doing, what he was talking about.  
  
Hongjoong practically gained strength from the utter fury in the leader's eyes.  
  
"Don't even try to start with that bullshit. You don't scare me and I will try to get the hell out of here again. And again after that so if you're going to kill me, you better do it now."  
  
"You know, you're starting to annoy me-"  
  
"Well, glad I'm that important for you-"  
  
Hongjoong lost count of how many times the leader smashed his fist on his face.  
  
"Are you done being a smart mouth? Do you want to keep talking now? With that busted lip?"  
  
And Hongjoong pressed his lips into a tight line, not a sound escaping him. He was not scared, a little bit in pain but not scared.  
  
The leader hissed dangerously and let go of his hair, his heavy steps echoing as he walked away.  
  
Hongjoong knew the leader knew that he was not scared and the fact the leader -apparently- wouldn't kill him just added to his recklessness.  
  


* * *

  
Hongjoong didn't know how many days had gone by, he didn't know why those people wouldn't just kill him, he didn't know why Mingi's attitude toward Wooyoung was so calm, he didn't know why Wooyoung was acting gentle with Mingi. Hongjoong didn't know a lot of things.  
  
He did, however, know that the leader was trying his hardest to make his life a living hell. Which was fine, Hongjoong was trying his hardest to do the same to the leader. Every day.  
  
The leader was so much more successful, though. Given that he was in control of plenty of people. People that Hongjoong needed to get food, to go to the bathroom, to cure his broken nose-  
  
The leader knew Hongjoong had no power in that house and he took advantage of his, every second of the day.  
  
Hongjoong didn't have power or any kind of influence in there, not even in the other nineteen people being held hostage. They were all too scared of the threats becoming a reality.  
  
But Hongjoong had a strong will and the knowledge of the fact that they couldn't kill him.  
  
He had tried to escape for the second time not long after the first time. The tall one named Yunho had pulled out his gun, ready to shoot but the leader had screamed out an order of no hurting Hongjoong further than a few hits.  
  
And Hongjoong knew that they would keep him alive, no matter how many times he tried to escape, no matter how many times he snatched someone's gun or knife, threatening everyone with shooting poor Jion, who was small and thin and Hongjoong had been much too eager to take advantage of that.  
  
He was all bruised up and his broken nose was not even close to being healed but he was alive.  
  
The thing about a continuous war was that, sooner or later, one of the parties would get tired. Tired of waking up sore all over, of seeing new bruises every couple of hours, of trying and trying and just meeting failure.  
  
Hongjoong was the weaker part in that war, the part that was beginning to think that giving up was an option because he woke up in a place that was not his home and he couldn't see his mother and he couldn't go out to get groceries and buy one of his favorite candies without telling her, he couldn't kiss Jihoon a second time-  
  
And Hongjoong, for the first time, just laid there crying, rejecting food and Seokmin's attempts to examine his nose-  
  
Hongjoong didn't want to see those people, he wanted home and his mother and just have his life back.  
  
It was a bad moment for his body to decide it wanted to present.  
  
Hongjoong knew he was presenting because his nose was suddenly flooded with scents and his empty stomach burned, his body heating up like he was sleeping close to a fire. Hongjoong couldn't breathe and his body was so hot- he couldn't breathe-  
  
"I- I can't-!"  
  
He let out a huff, groaning as he clawed at his throat-  
  
Suddenly, he felt like he was getting kicked, oxygen being knocked out of him and a heavy, hot sensation settled on the lower part of his body.  
  
It hurt. It fucking burned.  
  
Hongjoong gasped for air as he rolled around, making people stare at him curiously or with a well hidden shock-  
  
Hongjoong was an alpha.  
  
He could smell his own scent, strong and sweet but spicy and a little bit bitter- probably because of the pain.  
  
Hongjoong closed his eyes, feeling the pain almost become a part of him-  
  
He lost consciousness for a bit there and regained it when he felt a few slaps to his face.  
  
"Hey, pretty boy- come on, wake up"  
  
Hongjoong opened his eyes, that were heavy and itchy and saw the leader. His first instinct was to try to get as far away as possible from the man.  
  
"You're- stop moving-! You're presenting as an alpha and you can't be here- you need to stand up and go to one of the other rooms, you need to-"

Hongjoong _growled_ so fucking loud he almost scared himself. Suddenly, his voice came out loud and angry, like it carried everyone's rage, like it was charged with something far too foreign for Hongjoong, who had been trying hard to feel nothing.

"Shut the fuck up for once! I need to go home, that's what the fuck I need-"  
  
That earned him a hard slap.  
  
"Yunho, take him to the second floor, any room is fine. Stand by the door and don't let him get out"  
  
"Aye, captain"  
  
Hongjoong closed his eyes and then opened them and he was laying down on a bed, in another room.  
  
He saw Yunho retreat to get out-  
  
"You? Aside from the fact that you can't really stop me from doing whatever I want...an omega? You surely don't look like one-"  
  
He could smell it. Faint and weak but so sweet, almost flowery, the scent of sweetness dripping out, hot and slick-  
  
Yunho was strangling him not a second after, hand tight around Hongjoong's throat and nails digging into his skin.  
  
"Another word and I won't care about Seonghwa or the fact that you're already sold- I promise I will kill you and you can trust that I never break my promises-"  
  
"I can trust the fact that you're all slick right now. I bet you get so wet every time one of your alpha friends touches you- you get so ready to be filled-"  
  
Hongjoong felt Yunho's fist collide with his face multiple times before passing out.  
  
He knew he was being an asshole without any real reason other than he wanted to feel something that wasn't emptiness, the state of nothingness he had willingly put himslef in. Anger and physical pain were easier to deal with than anxiety and longing and confusion and sadness-  
  
Hongjoong was suffering because he was away from home and he just _couldn't_ keep going.

He couldn't keep living.


	4. Chapter 4

Seonghwa sighed, tired as he saw Yunho get down the stairs practically skipping three steps at once.  
  
He looked like he could probably eat you alive if you got in his way.  
  
Seonghwa did nothing to stop Yunho from grabbing him by the collar of his coat, lifting him off the ground easily.  
  
"You said the scent blockers wouldn't let anyone know about it-"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said-"  
  
"Then why was that fucking asshole still able to smell my scent? Or did any of you tell him? -"  
  
"You know we didn't. Calm down. When people present, their noses are really sensitive to any smell. Your scent must be weak right now but he's still able to pick it up because he just presented-"  
  
"Give me another pill. Right now. I don't want it to be weak, I want that shit to be gone-"  
  
Seonghwa slowly grabbed Yunho's wrist, gentle. Yunho was dangerous when angry. Volatile, ready to explode at the littlest of provocations.  
  
"Yunho, you know taking more than one a day is dangerous for you and...it can't be completely gone when it's part of you-"  
  
Yunho let go of him, turned around and walked back to stand outside of Hongjoong's room.  
  
Seonghwa couldn't help but feel Yunho's disappointment, his fear and anger. It made him question his decisions as a leader. But then, he remembered that he would much rather have an angry Yunho than not having Yunho at all and felt calm again.  
  
Seonghwa wanted to ask Yunho about Hongjoong but knew that his subordinate probably wanted to be let alone in that moment.  
  
And anyway, if Hongjoong had told Yunho that he could smell him, that probably didn't end up being so good for the alpha.  
  
Hongjoong probably got the beating of the fucking century in that room and even if Seonghwa had been the one to buy the guy, he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
Yunho was explosive, yes but never without a good reason.  
  
Seonghwa entertained himself with giving the people their food and then disposing of their trash, he took Dahyun to the bathroom and talked with her for a few minutes until Jongho had called him to discuss something.  
  
Dahyun was a sweet girl and Seonghwa liked her. She was already sold to Jihyo's team, where Hongjoong knew she would be safe.  
  
"So, Yunho just beat the shit out of your boy."  
  
"I supposed he would"  
  
"But, it's been almost two hours and he's still unconscious. If we don’t get an omega in there to have a little fun, the guy could get sick"  
  
Seonghwa snorted darkly "I'll send in this Song Mingi boy-"  
  
Wooyoung, who was passing by, stopped in front of Seonghwa, eyes glaring and blazing.  
  
"Do it, if you want me to kill you and your boy."  
  
Seonghwa waved him off, rolling his eyes "I was joking, you ass"  
  
"You better be" and he was gone again.  
  
Seonghwa sighed "I guess I'll go-"  
  
"What? No, you-"  
  
It was almost funny how high Jongho's voice could get at the thought of Seonghwa finally being half the omega everyone in his life expected him to be.  
  
"So, you're telling me that I go out to find an omega who is fine with fucking a young alpha who is a prisoner, all beat up and someone else's property?"  
  
"Well, when you put it like that-"  
  
"It sounds like an alpha no one wants to fuck"  
  
Seonghwa sighed and a little smile appeared on his lips at Jongho's concerned look.  
  
They all had issues. They had grown up together and knew when to bring them up and when to ignore them.  
  
Seonghwa's issue was that he had been thrown around by his father after presenting as an omega, he had been called a weak little bitch and at sixteen he had to become a murderer to prove that he was worth the air he was breathing.  
  
He had not given himself not one moment to appear...vulnerable.  
  
Seonghwa knew the younger was worried, because Seonghwa had never been with an alpha, had preferred to kill rather than let someone spread the rumors of him being a weak omega.  
  
"Come on, you know I'll be fine...besides, I think I need to let out my weak omega side show once in a while...maybe get some fat alpha dick-"  
  
"Oh, shut up-!"  
  
Seonghwa laughed quietly, only for Jongho. He only ever felt genuine amusement around his team.  
  
"I'll be fine, promise...besides, I know that if I say the word, half of you will be there backing me up"  
  
"With permission to shoot him?"  
  
"Don't push your luck, I paid a lot for that motherfucker"  
  
Jongho rolled his eyes "fine, but you let me hit him"  
  
"No, not with those anger issues. Go break apples and let that fury out"  
  
"Breaking apples? More like breaking my nerves and fingers- that shit hurts, you know?"  
  
Seonghwa rolled his eyes as he turned around and went upstairs. He walked through the hallway until he saw Yunho standing outside one of the rooms like a black statue of sorts.  
  
"Can you go get me a first aid kit?"  
  
Yunho scowled.  
  
"Like I'm your fucking servant-"  
  
"It's a favor, not an order. Please? Besides, I'm sure most of the new injuries were made by your gigantic fists"  
  
"And in that accusation, you're not wrong but if you talk to me like I'm your fucking pet ever again, I will break your legs... you freaking weirdo"  
  
Seonghwa glared because Yunho's usually pretty round eyes were dark and sharp and also- being called a weirdo was one of Seonghwa’s sore spots.  
  
"That one hurt- you know we don't talk about my wishes in bed like that -"  
  
Yunho snorted, spit flying all the way to Seonghwa's face-  
  
"I'll bring your first aid kit right away, little weirdo-"  
  
Seonghwa hissed as Yunho walked away, laughing quietly to himself.  
  
"You're lucky you're cute!"  
  
Seonghwa got in the room, closing the door behind himself and stared at the sleeping boy that was on the old bed.  
  
Kim Hongjoong was pretty, even all beat up like that, he was still weirdly pretty.  
  
Seonghwa approached the bed slowly and fisted the sheets, using them to clean Hongjoong's face. He saw the way a little tent was forming on the front of Hongjoong's pants but decided to ignore it.  
  
Seonghwa then was practically slapped by Hongjoong's scent, as he moved the sheets further up to clean yet another fresh cut on the boy's face.  
  
Hongjoong smelled like...a cake.  
  
A spicy cake.  
  
If that made any sense.  
  
It wasn't the greatest scent Seonghwa had ever smelt but it wasn't the worst, either.  
  
Wooyoung's scent was.  
  
That shit was like bathing in cheap cologne and then going out to sweat under the sun. It was suffocating, musky and overwhelming.  
  
Seonghwa never liked it.  
  
But he could tolerate Hongjoong.  
  
Little knocks on the door could be heard and Seonghwa took a few steps away from the bed. He inhaled deeply and opened it.  
  
"Here it is. Do you want me to stay out here?"  
  
Seonghwa shook his head and took the little box from Yunho's hands "go downstairs and make sure everyone behaves. Thank you."  
  
He was about to shut the door but-  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry about earlier...you know I would never talk to you like that without a good reason-"  
  
"I know. As I know you would have never hit the crap out of this guy without any provocations existing. Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything"  
  
Yunho narrowed his eyes "if you're playing and tonight you put something like a fake spider in my bed- I will hunt you down"  
  
"How about a snake this time?"  
  
"A snake? No, we have enough with San and Yeosang"  
  
"I think you forgot to mention yourself-"  
  
"I'll-"  
  
Yunho was interrupted by a low groan coming from behind Seonghwa.  
  
"Oops, saved by the bell. Bye."  
  
Seonghwa shut the door and turned around to see Hongjoong trying to sit on the bed.  
  
Hongjoong's eyes focused on him for the first time and Seonghwa would dare to say that he felt Hongjoong's dread.  
  
That one hurt...just a little.  
  
"My man beat you real good...didn't he?"  
  
Hongjoong glared. Not heated and angry and sharp but tired and dark and a little desperate.  
  
Tired but still hateful.  
  
"I deserved it."  
  
Seonghwa sat next to Hongjoong's legs, opening the little white box and pulling out a bottle of alcohol and bandages.  
  
"What did you say to him? He got out of here like he was possessed by the devil himself"  
  
Hongjoong sighed, letting Seonghwa dab the wet bandage on one of the cuts on his eyebrow.  
  
"I was an asshole" he snorted weakly "I told him I knew he was an omega, how he didn't look like one...then, I told him I knew how wet he got every time an alpha touched him-"  
  
"Honestly...how are you even alive?"  
  
"He put me to sleep, though...that's good, I guess. You know, I'm sleeping instead of thinking about home and my mother"  
  
"You look tired, pretty boy...does that mean you'll be a good boy and not try to run away?"  
  
Hongjoong sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
He looked tired and almost in pain even though Seonghwa had stopped rubbing alcohol on his face.  
  
Hongjoong wouldn't try to run away because he was just worn out.  
  
Maybe he had found difficult to keep trying to find a way out, because every time he would just meet Seonghwa's boot or, in the better of cases, Seonghwa's fist. He would have Wooyoung's arm wrapped around his neck from behind while Yunho pressed one foot down his stomach, slowly squeezing the air out of him.  
  
But Hongjoong had kept fighting, even if it was clearly futile-  
  
And Seonghwa had liked it.  
  
Every time Hongjoong fought back, Seonghwa had wanted to keep the little fighter all to himself, he had wanted to keep that feeling of adrenaline and excitement forever. No one had ever fought Seonghwa like Hongjoong and that had been the one and only reason Seonghwa bought Hongjoong.  
  
But now that he saw Hongjoong's pretty eyes all swollen and tinted purple, his broken lip and the multiple cuts all over his face, the bruises that Seonghwa knew were all over his body-  
  
Seonghwa could only feel guilty.  
  
And that shit had not happened to him in a long time.  
  
He had seen people die in front of him, he had killed children and screaming mothers and just about anyone who dared get in his father's way. He had never felt guilty. All those people had done nothing to stay alive except beg and Seonghwa had always liked people to fight.  
  
He killed them anyway but at least he felt like he had won a war where both parties had fought relentlessly.  
  
No one had ever fought like Hongjoong and Seonghwa had kept him around just so he could keep trying. Just so he could keep giving that excitement to Seonghwa's life-  
  
And Seonghwa felt guilty now. Life was full of surprises.  
  
He grabbed the little bottle of water and wet a bandage with it, cleaning Hongjoong's neck and the spots of his face that still had dried blood.  
  
Hongjoong had his face all wet so Seonghwa wouldn't have noticed Hongjoong was crying if it wasn't for the sniffles and the tremors of his body.  
  
He froze.  
  
What...could he even do to help?  
  
Usually, people crying meant that they feared what Seonghwa could do to them. Seonghwa had known how to use that fear in the past. But now...he didn't know what to do, because Hongjoong was very obviously not crying out of fear and Seonghwa wasn't used to dealing with sadness.  
  
He put some band aids on Hongjoong's cuts as the alpha kept crying, making snot run down his nose and lips and chin. Seonghwa grabbed the sheets and cleaned the tears and any other mix of not so nice body fluids.  
  
Seonghwa pushed Hongjoong down, the alpha falling back to the bed easily.  
  
"Why are you crying? I haven't done anything to you yet."  
  
Hongjoong sighed, opening his red rimmed eyes "I forgot you were here. Just for a second...I was home."  
  
"I can give you a hug, if that makes you feel better"  
  
"Nothing coming from you will make me feel better"  
  
"Well, I came here with the idea of letting you fuck me to help you but if you're feeling that way... there’s nothing I can do, I guess" he sighed, faking disappointment.  
  
Hongjoong narrowed his eyes "how's your shoulder?"  
  
"Oh? Better, it's-"  
  
Hongjoong rose his leg and landed one hard kick on Seonghwa's injured shoulder. Seonghwa hissed, gripping his arm as he fell off the bed.  
  
"Fuck you. Do you really think I would have my first time with someone like you?"  
  
And, yeah, maybe Seonghwa should have considered the fact that Hongjoong couldn't really move, that he was probably really sore-  
  
But his little fighter had made his return and Seonghwa couldn't help but pull out his knife, throwing himself at the bed and pinning Hongjoong down, pressing the sharp knife on his throat.  
  
Seonghwa laughed.  
  
"Beg me to let you live, pretty boy"  
  
Hongjoong stayed silent for at least a minute, glaring and Seonghwa couldn't even begin to pretend he was disappointed.  
  
"If you can prove that I'm never getting out of here...then I'll beg, but I'll beg to be killed."  
  
_Boom_. Get this boy an award. Seriously.  
  
Seonghwa laughed, even more loudly this time.  
  
Something about Hongjoong was just so...exhilarating.  
  
"You're already sold. You have an owner."  
  
Hongjoong's eyes widened, fearful for the first time.  
  
Seonghwa didn't know if fear suited the boy, didn't know if he liked it all plastered on Hongjoong's pretty face.  
  
"I am a person. No one can own me like they would own a chair or-"  
  
"It was me. I bought you."

Hongjoong stopped moving, didn't even blink as his pretty eyes focused on Seonghwa.  
  
Was this boy even breathing?  
  
"I own every one of the pretty hairs in your pretty body, I own those pretty eyes and those pretty lips...and that amazing will to fight. I own it all."  
  
Seonghwa jumped off the bed with a snort, putting his knife back in his belt and retrieving the dirty bandages and the bottles of water and alcohol.  
  
"You must be so obsessed with me. Forcing yourself on top of me, so focused on being a sick motherfucker, that you didn't even notice I took your gun."  
  
Seonghwa barely had the time to straighten up, patting his waistband under his thick coat, frowning. Hongjoong pulled the trigger.  
  
Great, now Seonghwa didn't even have the privilege to say that he had at least one shoulder healthy.  
  
"Next time, I won't miss your head, god dammit!" Growled out the alpha.  
  
Hongjoong held the gun up, pointing it at Seonghwa but he never had the chance to shoot.  
  
Jongho came into the room, his knife in hand.  
  
Seonghwa was getting lightheaded as he saw blood shine on his black coat. It was flooding out shockingly fast.  
  
He took the heavy thing off, barely registering the sounds of Hongjoong whimpering as Jongho pressed the knife to his throat. Seonghwa hissed at the blood gushing out of the hole in his shoulder, staining his white shirt.  
  
Fuck, there it goes one of his favorite shirts.  
  
He heard a short, high pitched squeal and heard the sound of skin against skin, clashing together hastily and with strength.  
  
Seonghwa looked up at Hongjoong's unmoving body. Jongho was almost on top of the alpha, rising his fist to land yet another angry hit.  
  
Hongjoong could only see his back but he somehow knew Jongho's eyes were almost halfway closed, blinded by his own anger, not even because of Seonghwa being hurt, but because of the ghosts of his past.  
  
The ghosts that the younger of his team was never able to get away from.  
  
"Jongho, stop- help me, I'm-" Seonghwa fell forward, landing on his side with a scream "Jongho- fuck!"  
  
He heard Jongho growl and scream and Hongjoong's face suffering one last time the effects of Jongho's blind fury.  
  
The last thing Seonghwa saw was Jongho's face, contorted with worry and anger and confusion.  
  
He fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making hwa a sick mf?


	5. Chapter 5

Hongjoong woke up and he couldn't move.  
  
He was sore and he had a terrible headache pounding at the sides of his head. He was tied to the bed with some pieces of fabric that were torn apart, tightly holding Hongjoong's wrists and feet in place. When he slowly moved his head to look around him, he saw dried blood on the sheets and on the floor. There was a lot on the floor.  
  
Memories came back to him like a wave. Sudden, unclear, muffled voices and blurry images. Hongjoong frowned, pain striking him harshly at just the movement of the muscles in his face.  
  
More awake and aware of the situation, almost painfully clear memories replaying in his head, Hongjoong tried to free himself by thrashing around the bed.  
  
Of course, he only got himself sore wrists and legs.  
  
He laid awake.  
  
Hongjoong, who was barely nineteen years old, was there. Tied to a bed, sore, hurt both physically and emotionally, missing his home and his mother.  
  
And he cried, even if his face hurt and he could taste the blood dripping out of a cut on his lip. Hongjoong's whole body shook with the intensity of his sobs.  
  
Hongjoong wanted to fucking die.  
  
He kept thinking about it. How long had it been since those people took him? How many times did they break his nose? How many times did they beat Hongjoong to unconsciousness? How many times did the leader laugh maniacally to his face?  
  
He was tired. Of not finding a way out, of all these people. Hongjoong was tired of what his life had become.  
  
He had wanted to hurt the leader. Not kill him. Hongjoong truly did hope the man was okay.  
  
He would hate himself more if he was a murderer, even if he was hating himself a little anyway for hoping the leader was okay.  
  
It was confusing. He wanted that man gone- no, he didn't. The man was okay, right? Hongjoong hoped he wasn't- but at the same time, Hongjoong hoped he wasn’t the cause of a life coming to its end.  
  
The door opened abruptly, startling him.  
  
It was the guy from earlier.  
  
Hongjoong let out a whimper. The guy had his sharp eyes on him. Those eyes that were so full of anger and hate as the guy pressed the knife to Hongjoong's throat-  
  
"Came with the food, pretty boy"  
  
That voice that had whispered degrading words to him in a hushed tone, yet still so full of hate, growling at him to shut the fuck up just before the first punch landed on Hongjoong's stomach.  
  
The man approached the bed and rose his hands. Hongjoong unintentionally flinched, trying to get away as he cried quietly.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Aren't you supposed to be a big bad alpha? Look at you whimpering like a little bitch. I didn't even hit you that hard and anyway, you should be thankful I didn't just cut your throat open"  
  
Hongjoong was scared of this guy. He wasn't even embarrassed to admit it and let it show.  
  
He made a quick work of untying Hongjoong's wrists and let a tray on the bed.  
  
It had a cup of instant ramen, a box of juice and bread.  
  
The man stood next to the bed. Hongjoong didn't dare to move.  
  
"Come on, eat!"  
  
Hongjoong jumped, letting out a little gasp at the man's yell.  
  
He moved slowly, supporting himself with his numb arms and rubbing his red wrists. Hongjoong sighed and took the cup with shaky hands.  
  
"Hurry, I was watching my favorite tv show"  
  
Hongjoong tried to eat faster, the man's perpetually angry tone was turning impatient as well, but he felt like vomiting every time he swallowed the overcooked noodles. He finished the soup and went to grab the box of juice but the man moved forward suddenly, making him jump back with a scream. The man took the bread from the trail and started to shove it into Hongjoong's mouth, putting a hand on the back of Hongjoong's head to stop him from moving.  
  
Hongjoong grasped the man's arm, choking on the bread and the man's fingers.  
  
Once the bread was gone, Hongjoong was allowed one sip of the juice before the man slapped the box off his hand, making it fly across the room.  
  
"You're done" the man spat out, pushing Hongjoong down to tie his wrist again.  
  
Hongjoong didn't struggle, he just cried quietly and let the guy do whatever.  
  
What had he done to this man? Why was he so fucking cruel to Hongjoong?

Well, he probably didn't need a reason to be cruel.  
  
"Wait, don't tie him. Seonghwa said I have to take him to the bathroom for a shower. They're going to go in a couple of hours"  
  
The man groaned at the interruption but let Hongjoong's wrists alone as he took the tray and left the room.  
  
Hongjoong saw Seokmin standing at the door. His eyes were gentle and full of pity as he walked into the room and untied Hongjoong's ankles. He even gently helped Hongjoong get up when he spent a few minutes without moving even if he was no longer restrained.  
  
Seokmin did everything so gently. It was a welcomed change. Seokmin took him to a bathroom a couple of rooms away from where he had spent those last days.  
  
He taught Hongjoong how to get the hot water going and told him he would be outside, that he could take all the time he needed.  
  
"Though, not really. Please don't take two hours or you'll get me in trouble" Seokmin snorted, humorless "I'll go now, can you manage on your own?"  
  
Hongjoong nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright. If you need anything, let me know"  
  
Hongjoong just wordlessly indicated he understood. He filled the bathtub with hot water and got in. He sighed, trying to not to look down at his bruised body. There was a bottle of shampoo, one of conditioner and one of body wash. They all had really musky, bitter scents.  
  
Hongjoong grimaced. He really didn't like the scent of those products.  
  
He looked around until he spotted a little transparent bottle on the sink. It was coconut scented soap. Hongjoong got out of the bathtub, not caring if he was making a mess and grabbed the little bottle.  
  
Hongjoong poured more than half of it on his head. His hair was really dirty and was getting a little bit too long. His bangs were way past his eyes at that point.  
  
Okay, maybe he should have listened to his mother when she told him to get a haircut.  
  
When his hair got that long, Hongjoong liked to brush it all back. He thought he looked pretty good, it's not like it was a sin!  
  
Hongjoong washed his body, not paying much attention to the huge greenish bruise on the side of his body. He couldn't even remember when he had gotten it. He got out and dried his body with the only little towel. When he turned around to put on his dirty pajama, he saw clean clothes on the toilet.  
  
They were perfectly folded, all black. Those weren't there when Seokmin left, so he must've come back to leave them there.  
  
There were a pair of boots - the same ones the leader wore - and socks. Yes, also all black.

Hongjoong dressed up with the clean clothes and got out of the bathroom. Seokmin was there, patiently waiting.  
  
"Let's go. Don't worry about your dirty clothes, boss said you could have them back if you want-"  
  
"Is...is he okay?" he whispered.  
  
"Boss? Yeah, he can take a bullet to the shoulder, don't worry. You did get the whole team worked up, though. I would be mindful of my surroundings if I was you"  
  
Hongjoong nodded slowly. He was glad, but at same time dreading the moment he had to see the leader's face again.  
  
Seokmin left him on the same room he was before.  
  
"You'll have to wait for the boss to come here. He's really busy right now, considering that he already sold more than half the people in-" he hissed "and I said more than I should have. Goodbye and good luck, Kim Hongjoong  
  
He closed the door and locked it. Hongjoong sat on the bed.  
  
He didn't know where the leader would take him, didn't know if his life was about to become even worse.  
  
Was Mingi okay? And the little girl? Hongjoong hoped they weren't in pain, wherever they were.  
  
Hongjoong didn't know for how long he sat there, feeling a throbbing pain on his sides and his face. He didn't know where he was and where they were going to take him, he didn't know anything about his mom or his friends-  
  
He just knew that he was tired and in pain. Hongjoong knew that he missed his home and his mom more than anything.  
  
The door opened and Seokmin got in with a handkerchief and a bottle of something. Seokmin took large steps towards him and pressed the handkerchief to Hongjoong's face.  
  
Hongjoong grabbed his wrist, trying to get that thing off.  
  
He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
"I'm so sorry- I- goodbye"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay
> 
> Huge ps: PLEASE MIND THE TAGS
> 
> I don't want anyone to feel triggered for what's to come. I warned y'all. Also, let me know if I missed any!!
> 
> Thanks!

Hongjoong had been looking around the room for a while. It was big, the walls were of a light green and covered in framed pictures of a woman and a boy, everything looked fancy.

Even the chain in the wall and Hongjoong’s collar.

Hongjoong was chained close to the bed, the leather collar tight around his neck and the chain was short, not giving him enough movement freedom to do anything but sit and lay down. Whoever put him there, had not even left a pillow for him.

He just had the hard ground and the tightness around his neck to remind him that he was still alive.

Hongjoong didn’t know where he was or why he was chained but he knew who had done that to him, he knew who was horrible enough to do something like that.

As if summoned, the door opened and the leader got in. He was wearing the same black clothes, his eyes just as sharp as the first time Hongjoong had looked into them.

The man closed the door gently and just stood there, watching Hongjoong uncomfortably look around the room. Hongjoong couldn’t even look at him in the eyes and pretend he wasn't scared shitless.

Hongjoong's whole body tensed when Seonghwa went closer and knelt in front of him, taking some keys out of his pocket and undoing something on Hongjoong's neck. The collar was still there, but the chain wasn't holding him down anymore.

So, naturally, he did a very Hongjoong thing to do.

He kicked Seonghwa, making him lose his balance and fall on his ass and ran out of the room just to be tackled by another giant body.

It was the giant omega.

“Let me go! Get the fuck off me!”

“Dammit, Seonghwa. Have you thought of cutting his tongue off?”

He heard a tired sigh “just when we were about to get dinner”

“We should've expected it from this asshole. Not everyone can be as well behaved as Mingi”

“Yes, a shame…”

Hongjoong heard the sound of chains and he started to wiggle under the giant's body, trying to free himself before he was tied too close to the ground again.

“Please, let me go. I won’t say anything- I’ll pretend I don't even know you but- “

“Shut it, pretty boy. We're going to eat and then I'll teach you some fucking manners”

Now, Hongjoong could have thought that he would just sit on a chair, in front of a table in which they would put whatever food they wanted to feed him.

But, as he got into the room and saw Song Mingi sitting on the floor next to Wooyoung's chair, he knew he wasn't getting a place in that table.

He was forced to his knees and when he tried to struggle, Seonghwa slapped the bravery out of him while the giant held him down.

Hongjoong glanced at Mingi, who was leaning on Wooyoung's thigh, like he was a damn dog. He unintentionally glared and Mingi looked down to the floor, ashamed.

Good.

Song Mingi should be ashamed of himself for giving up, for acting like that, for letting Wooyoung treat him in such way-

Seonghwa grabbed his face harshly, making him look up.

“Pay attention or you may miss your food"

Hongjoong frowned in confusion as Seonghwa lowered a spoonful of some kind of soup to him.

Naturally, he did a very Hongjoong thing to do.

He did let Seonghwa put the spoon in his mouth and when Seonghwa smiled, satisfied, Hongjoong spat it all on his lap.

“Sorry, it was too fucking hot"

That did earn him a couple more slaps but Hongjoong still smiled. He couldn't do much but he was doing what he could to disturb the leader.

Hongjoong was satisfied with himself, happy to not to be like Song Mingi.

Seonghwa sighed and stood up, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the room. Hongjoong couldn't breathe, the collar was too tight.

He was choking, he was going to die.

“Please, I'm- I can't breathe- “

“Oh, you can't? Maybe you should've behaved, Hongjoong. This is your fault. If only you were a good boy…”

As he was dragged through the long hallway and into the same room as before. When Seonghwa let go of the collar, Hongjoong could feel his lungs burn as he coughed and struggled to breathe.

“You're going to go to bed without any food, Hongjoong. I hope you learned your lesson.”

“What bed? I’m on the freaking floor, you huge fucking- “

“You know what? I’m sick of you talking back to me. You let this happen to you, Hongjoong”

“What- “

Seonghwa undid the tie around his neck and gagged Hongjoong with it. Perfect thing to do to someone struggling to regain their breath.

“If you could look at you right now…you look perfect like this and you sound even better. Maybe I _should_ cut your tongue off, you look beautiful while you're silent"

Yeah, the guy was crazy. The leader was sick to the head. Everyone around him was.

“Now, you'll be here all day long. You have plenty of time to think about your wrongdoings, Hongjoong”

What wrongdoings? The fuck was that guy talking about?

“I’ll go finish my food now. Have a great day.”

Yeah, like he could possibly make the best out of being chained and gagged.

Seonghwa walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

If he wanted Hongjoong to give up, to just forget about home and act like a puppy, then he could die waiting.

Hongjoong spent the day trying to untangle the tie off his head, it made his face hurt and he couldn't even close his mouth properly. It was useless. Only God knew what kind of damn knot the leader had managed to make.

Hongjoong let out a sigh. His neck and back hurt so much…

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on one small pillow at the edge of the huge bed. Hongjoong stretched and grabbed it, laying down and trying to get comfortable.

Hongjoong didn't want to think much of what his life had come to be, it would only make him hate his own existence even more. He just wanted to rest and hope for better days.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of his home and his family.

* * *

Turns out that looking at the leader while he slept was more enjoyable than Hongjoong cared to admit. It was cute how his lips would swell up a bit, how his black hair would turn into a mess, how he would sleepily mumble things.

Also, when did that man become so handsome. Maybe he always was but his sharp eyes and smart mouth was what made Hongjoong not focus on how pretty he was.

He felt all hot inside. All of a sudden, he felt like crawling up the bed. Hongjoong wanted to smell the sweet scent directly from the omega's scent glands.

It was so subtle yet but Hongjoong could bet that he would make the omega feel good, he could make the omega's scent grow intense. Everyone would be able to smell the omega and his arousal.

But he was chained and gagged and sitting on the floor, away from the omega, incapable of touching him.

Hongjoong whined loudly, lost in the hardness between his legs and the immense desire of feeling the omega. He fisted the blankets covering the omega and-

Oh, but what a great idea.

He couldn't touch the omega but he could drag the covers towards himself. Those blankets smelt like the omega. Hongjoong could bet the omega's scent was impregnated in the blankets.

"What the hell are- “

The omega was awake and staring at him in confusion, his eyes were puffy- no, his entire face was a little bit swollen, his lips shining pink and saliva running down the side of his face.

He looked stunning. So, so beautiful.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Hongjoong tried to speak but the tie didn't let him. How was he supposed to answer?

The omega let out a little sigh and stood up from the bed, slowly walking up to him. God, the omega was so beautiful. Even if he had just woken up and was wearing a dirty pajama. He untied the tie from the back of Hongjoong's head and he took a few moments to get used to the feeling.

“What did you say?”

“Omega…”

“Yes, I am an omega.”

“Smell good…”

“Oh, the scent blocker must be losing its effect" he casually mumbled and stood back up, taking some pills from his nightstand and going out of the room.

Hongjoong growled, struggling against the chain. It fucking hurt his neck but he couldn't let the omega go.

“If my scent is going to make you act like this, we're going to have some problems”

Okay, the omega was back. He shouldn't walk around smelling like that. He was surely making every alpha around crazy.

“Don't go out”

“Yeah, like I’m about to listen to a dumb little alpha. I don't need your permission to get out of my room, honey"

"No, but an alpha won't ask for permission when they knot you, either…”

Seonghwa snorted, smiling widely “every alpha here fears me enough to ignore my scent. They won’t even talk without my permission”

“That's good…”

“Yeah.”

The scent wasn't so intense anymore and the clouds in Hongjoong's mind were fading away slowly. He frowned, knowing exactly the way he had been acting but not knowing why.

No, it was a lie. He knew that he was hard as a rock because of Seonghwa. That every little part of Seonghwa smelt like…like sweetness and that it had been driving him insane.

The scent was almost gone and Hongjoong snapped out of his own head. He looked up at Seonghwa and he suddenly wasn't the sweet omega Hongjoong thought he had seen, not with that wicked smile and cold eyes.

“You look cute like that. All confused and aroused…Maybe I should stop taking the scent blockers, hm? Would you like that?”

“Yeah, hell no. Keep your disgusting scent to yourself"

Seonghwa pouted and approached him in slow steps “don't call me disgusting or I might cry" he snorted quietly “open your legs"

"What?”

“Open your legs, dumb alpha"

"Why would I ever- “

Seonghwa fell on top of him, forcefully spreading Hongjoong's legs and kneeling on his crotch. Now, Hongjoong knew some people would enjoy something like that but… Seonghwa didn't want to give Hongjoong pleasure, he wanted Hongjoong to be in pain.

“Get off me!”

“Shut it. It's the middle of the night and if you wake Yunho up, he'll bust your ass"

“I don't fucking- “

“Just shut the fuck up, jesus. Is it that hard for you?”

"Yeah, it fucking is- “ Seonghwa pressed down harder “ow! Okay, okay…calm down, man. I'll shut up; I promise- “

“I can still hear you, Hongjoong"

Hongjoong sucked in a deep breath, laying down on the floor and closing his eyes.

“Would you mind? Your knee is still squeezing my balls"

"You're still talking"

Alright. So, it was going to be like that. Hongjoong let out a little sigh and kept his mouth shut.

“Are you going to behave?”

“If you want me to act like Mingi, then you can suck my dick until you choke on it and die- ow, fuck- yes, okay. Just…stop doing that. It really hurts"

“I'm not going to ask again"

“Yes, I’m going to behave.”

Seonghwa took the covers of the bed and went to lay back down. Hongjoong released a sigh of relief. The leader was asleep in no time, while Hongjoong could only feel pain and hunger, wishing he could just walk out of that room and out of that house.

Maybe…he should've taken the food the leader had tried to feed him. He wouldn't be so hungry in that moment. Hongjoong sighed and laid down, trying to find a comfortable position. It occurred to him that he could probably make more noise, maybe try to wake the leader up and pester him but…he knew Seonghwa could get him in a lot of pain, could beat him up for hours, could call the giant and make Hongjoong's night a long, long one.

And maybe Hongjoong was a tiny bit scared. Maybe he was becoming smarter, avoiding starting a war he could never win.

Yes, that was the one. He was smarter, not weaker, not scared, not less than the others. He was not Mingi.

Hongjoong laid awake, wishing for the day he would act like Song Mingi to never come.

* * *

He felt a nudge on his side and he looked up, tired and sore. Hongjoong had not been able to fall asleep, not even if he felt so tired, he thought he could die.

“Wake up, little alpha. It's time to get breakfast"

Hongjoong let out a little huff as he lifted his heavy body off the floor. He found that moving his head was painful, the strain of the collar and the position he had been laying down had obviously made his neck sore. His eyes stung and he could feel the beginnings of a headache on his nape, a slight pressure on his temple, still uncomfortable.

Seonghwa bent down a bit to take the collar off him and helped him stand up to get out of the room. They walked to a different room; the truth was that Hongjoong wasn't paying any attention to where Seonghwa was taking him.

One thing was sure, though and it that was he would let Seonghwa feed him this time. He was an idiot for thinking he could win against Seonghwa, against his team.

The only way he would be able to survive was if he did everything Seonghwa told him to. He would still look for a way out but he wouldn't act so impulsively, he had learned his lesson.

He willingly dropped to his knees next to Seonghwa's chair and waited. Mingi was in his spot, letting Wooyoung feed him.

The dude was gentle with Mingi. They teased each other like they were the best of friends and laughed together. Hongjoong frowned, really not understanding their relationship.

“Hey, focus more on your food. If you're jealous of how good Mingi is being treated, then you should be as obedient as him"

Maybe Mingi had realized earlier than him that there was no use in fighting those people. Hongjoong nodded slowly and let Seonghwa feed him.

“You should be grateful that I'm sharing my food with you"

Hongjoong felt as if he should snap back at the leader, say something hurtful and not care after but he was just so…tired. He didn't have the energy to start a fight.

He thought it was Kimchi and it was delicious. Whoever cooked their food, must be a genius or very skilled, at the very least. Seonghwa was feeding Hongjoong more than he was eating himself, so Hongjoong was full rather quickly. Slightly content and still tired, he closed his eyes and put his head on Seonghwa's lap.

Seonghwa's thigh was comfortable enough for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Seonghwa swallowed a spoonful of kimchi and looked down at Hongjoong, who was still sleeping. Poor thing, he had been looking like he had gotten not a bit of rest.

“So, is he behaving?”

He hummed as he ran gentle fingers through Hongjoong's hair “not really, he's just tired. He may wake up acting like a little asshole.”

“Well, I can give him a lesson or two, if you wish" murmured Jongho darkly “and it's for free"

“No, I already talked to Eden. He's going to help me tame this little savage"

Jongho hissed, taking a sip of his water “dude's going to suffer, for real"

“Eden is not that bad, he's just very...strict”

“It wouldn't be wrong of us to say that your boy has problems with strictness” shrugged Yunho.

"He's tiny but he gives a lot of trouble, my God- “

"Yeah, you should get rid of him-"

“The fact that Seonghwa isn't paying attention to you is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

While Yeosang and Wooyoung yelled at each other, Seonghwa finished his food and dedicated a few minutes to stare at his little alpha. His hair was soft and his skin looked better without new bruises or cuts, his nose was sharp and small, very cute. His calm expression made a smile spread on Seonghwa's lips.

Kim Hongjoong was very cute.

“Oh, he's already so whipped for the boy"

“Yunho, shut your mouth.”

When everyone was done eating, Seonghwa woke Hongjoong up and took him back to his room. Well, more like carried him there. Kim Hongjoong seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

He remembered very well how Hongjoong had struggled to get up from the floor earlier and he pondered the idea of letting Hongjoong lay down on his bed. Finally deciding to reward Hongjoong for his good behavior, he gently let him down on the bed.

Hongjoong needed to learn that he would be rewarded every time he did good as much as he needed to learn that sometimes his actions would bring him hard times. Seonghwa needed to make sure there was a balance, consistency.

He had a meeting with some buyers, so he straightened his suit and walked out of the room, instructing Yunho to keep an eye on Hongjoong. He was not allowed to beat Hongjoong but was allowed to chain him again if he acted up.

It was always boring to meet old perverted people but it was the family business, something that his father did his whole life and that Seonghwa had learned to respect, somehow. It did sound fucked up but it's not like Seonghwa had the time to care.

He quietly saluted all the people in the room and took a seat to negotiate. Sometimes they asked for something specific, sometimes they just told Seonghwa to get them an omega or an alpha. Betas were rarely requested.

Seonghwa felt a little tap on his shoulder and Jongho bend over to whisper that the effect of the scent blockers was starting to wear off and, for the first time since entering that room, he noticed how some of the people were staring at him like he had bacon and eggs tied to his neck. He excused himself and walked out of the room.

Jesus, being an omega was such a burden.

“So, how is it all going?” asked Yunho as Seonghwa reached his room.

"Uh, normal, I think. Has he woken up yet?”

Yunho shrugged slightly “not a sound, no screaming and no tiny boys running around. So, I'd say he's still asleep"

“Good. Stay here, I’m just going to get my scent blockers"

Yunho nodded dutifully and Seonghwa opened the door to his room gently, going in as silently as he could just to find Hongjoong sitting on the bed, yawning and rubbing his face. Seonghwa sighed and walked straight to his nightstand.

“Don’t try anything funny, Yunho is outside and he won't hesitate to chain you"

Seonghwa frowned when he got to reply and turned to look at Hongjoong, who was looking at his joined hands on his lap.

And, yeah, maybe Seonghwa was a bit paranoid but Hongjoong had never chose to stay quiet, to do nothing in the face of Seonghwa's teasing or serious warnings.

He slowly lifted Hongjoong's face by his chin, making the alpha look up at him.

Hongjoong's eyes were watering and his lower lip was quivering, an old but unhealed cut still there. His cheeks were tinted red, blue and yellow on some parts, his hair was overgrown, dirty and he was still wearing the black clothes Seonghwa had borrowed from someone on his team.

“Do you understand?” he mumbled firmly.

Hongjoong swallowed and nodded repeatedly but slowly. Seonghwa let go of his face, walking out of the room.

“Keep a close eye on the boy, he's awake” he said as he walked past Yunho.

He only heard a quiet hum as he went back to the meeting's room, where everyone was patiently waiting for him. There was a glass of water on the table. Seonghwa sat down, put the horrible little pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with the help of the water, he cleared his throat and went back to business.

“As always, thank you for being here and I will notify you when I find people that meet your requirements. Goodbye.”

He stood up, bowed shortly and whispered to Jongho to please guide the people out. It was a particularly boring day, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Eden, telling him to contact their doctor and maybe someone that could buy Hongjoong clothes and give him a haircut.

Seonghwa entered his room, finding Hongjoong laying on the bed. “I’ll help you get cleaned up. Can you stand? Do you feel alright?”

Hongjoong frowned and didn't move. When Seonghwa approached the bed and made a move to grab his arm, he flinched away.

“Easy, Hongjoong. You have no reason to be scared, as you've given me no reason to punish you”

He hesitated to try again, but Hongjoong let him take a hold of his hand.

“Didn't think you needed a reason to- “

“I won't ever reward or punish you just because” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world because it was, really.

Hongjoong stayed quiet as they walked to the bathroom and didn't say a word when Seonghwa locked the door and filled the bathtub with hot water.

“It's ready. Undress"

“Could you- uh, turn around?”

“Sure”

He tapped his foot on the floor as he looked straight ahead. He trusted Hongjoong to not to pull some bullshit off. He heard clothes hit the floor and then a little sigh.

“Is it okay if I look now?”

“Y-Yes"

Seonghwa hurried to gather all the bottles of shampoo and conditioner he had. If someone ever asked him why his obsession with shampoo bottles, he was ready to kill before he told them that he loved to use a different shampoo for every day of the week.

“I noticed that you’re fond of sweet scents so, here. I have plenty of different scented products”

Hongjoong stared at him weirdly but then proceeded to smell every product, choosing to use the coconut scented ones.

“You're weirdly quiet, Hongjoong”

The alpha glanced at him shortly, before timidly starting to sink into the water. The bathtub was big enough for him to completely lay down.

“Talk to me"

“I- I have nothing to tell you"

Fair enough.

Seonghwa shrugged slightly and began to rub soap on Hongjoong's back, noticing the bruises and the scars tarnishing Hongjoong's body and how underweight he seemed to be. He made a mental note to feed Hongjoong better, pondering the idea of letting him have a whole meal instead of a few spoonfuls. Still on the floor, obviously.

He knew better than to break the rule of no pets at the table.

They didn't talk much and Seonghwa rather enjoyed it. The silence, the warmth of Hongjoong's skin, the strong smell of coconut and spicy cake. It was comforting, in a way.

Well, who would've guessed that he would enjoy taking care of someone so much?

“Do you want to get out now or do you prefer to stay there for a little bit longer?”

Hongjoong looked up at him and laid back down, quietly playing with the bubbles.

“Alright. Do you feel okay? I’ll have a friend of mine take a look at your wounds and, only if you wish to, there's someone who can give you a haircut and buy you clothes. I can't promise you'll like the clothes they'll buy but you can try to explain your style to them"

“Any clothes will be fine, thank you"

“I beg you to try and take advantage of your rewards. Nothing will be held against you, nothing I do for you will be rubbed at your face later. Do you understand?”

Hongjoong nodded wordlessly.

“So, please make sure that you get things you like. I can make sure they buy products of your preferred scents and brands…as long as you behave, you can have anything and everything you want”

“I want my freedom"

Oh, it was already being too good to be true. Seonghwa should have guessed it.

“I have the sense that you'll get used to your life here soon. I have hope.”

“You better not have much, you may be disappointed later…”

Hongjoong sank deeper as his eyes dropped and Seonghwa snorted. When Hongjoong didn't resurface to breath, he put a hand behind his neck and the other around his waist, lifting his upper body up.

“Careful, Hongjoong” he whispered as he hesitated to run his fingers through Hongjoong's hair.

“Please don't touch me"

Seonghwa swallowed down the urge to scream at the alpha. He owned that little bastard; he could touch whatever he pleased. Instead of lashing out, he slowly retreated, standing up to go get Hongjoong a towel.

“I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes until you get your own. Don't take too long.”

He didn't even wait for Hongjoong's reply and just got out of the bathroom, feeling angry and offended. Seonghwa remembered the pain and fear in Hongjoong's eyes, their silent plea for Seonghwa to spare him a traumatic memory.

He wanted Hongjoong to know that he was owned but that Seonghwa also was no asshole going around forcing boys to do something they clearly didn't want to.

Kim Hongjoong confused him, put him between what he had been raised to believe and what his eyes silently told Seonghwa. A quiet story of pain, of fear, longing and hopelessness.

And, honestly, Seonghwa wasn't all that sure of wanting to hear Hongjoong rightfully accuse him of ruining his life.


	7. Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels rushed, i know. i just didn't want it to feel repetitive but it ended up being too fast lmao ;((((((

Mingi was asleep, dreaming of a perfect happy ending. Whether he presented as an omega or an alpha, he wanted a big family of his own. He wanted a good partner and children, he wanted to take his mom and dad on a long vacation and, for that, he went to school every day.

Mingi liked school because it wasn't difficult for him. He wasn't the most popular kid around but he had two loyal friends he loved, good grades and a supportive family. Mingi believed he could go far in life.

Dreamland shattered as he heard screams of anguish and cries, a door being kicked out of its hinges and a harsh hand grabbing his arm.

Mingi let out a gasp as he was dragged out of his home, watching his mother struggle against a black figure, reaching out for him. Mingi was yet to completely understand what was going on, as his brain was probably not awake yet.

Even if he didn't understand, he reached out for her, to never really hold her desperate hand.

Someone put a bag on his head and he was rushed into what seemed to be a car. There was a hand gripping his shoulder and a sharp object being pressed to his side.

Mingi was smart enough to comprehend in that exact moment that any sudden movement could get him killed. He sat there; hearing people scream. He could hear his mother's voice calling his name, making his eyes water. Mingi still didn't understand much of what was happening but he had the bad feeling that he would never see his family again.

Mingi was barely eighteen years old, a smart and nice kid, surrounded by love and support.

Up until that moment, at least.

The car started moving and the screams and cries seemed to get far as the seconds went by. He could now, in the silence of the night, hear other people's breaths. Desperate, scared, quick and slow.

Mingi closed his eyes and put his imagination to work. He saw the happy ending he hoped for.

* * *

Overall, he thought he was being treated surprisingly good.

There was a person in specific. Seokmin. He was gentle and nice, he often told Mingi to be healthy and coaxed him to eat and sleep. Mingi did.

For the most part, at least.

After realizing that he was kidnapped as a way for his parents to settle their debt and that he could end up anywhere, he had not been able to find it in himself to enjoy his food or get any real rest. Seokmin's efforts were appreciated but Mingi felt like he was walking on a thread, hanging above a city on fire.

He was in danger.

One of those restless nights, Seokmin approached him. It was late and Mingi thought he was probably the only one laying there awake.

“You know what I've noticed?” he whispered.

Mingi shook his head, his tears running down his temple.

“That we have very similar features” he said, taking off the hat obscuring his face “we have small eyes and big noses"

Mingi snorted “we look nothing alike, dummy”

“Never said we do. I just said small eyes and big noses, which makes us very cute. To maintain your beauty, you must sleep well and enjoy your food-"

“And I must not stress so much, right? I don’t know if I can-"

“You just…please stop crying”

It wasn't easy. Mingi knew he should stop behaving like that, he knew he wasn't okay. Mingi had been losing weight alarmingly fast and he only moved from his spot to go to the bathroom, he felt numb almost completely.

Mingi closed his eyes, deeming the conversation to be pretty useless. They both knew Mingi wasn't about to stop thinking about how ruined his life was. He felt a hand on his thigh and instantly felt a little bit calmer. Seokmin had that effect on people as a beta. Mingi had caught him calming people down plenty of times, he believed that Seokmin was the assigned person to help others cool down a bit.

Mingi was able to sleep a few hours before everything for him changed drastically.

Well, maybe he was just being dramatic but the black figures were pretty scary. They walked in suddenly and Mingi just knew that they were different.

Different in a way he couldn't explain.

It was relatively early when Mingi saw some men prepare the meals they would give to them. It wasn't until he didn't see Seokmin around, that anxiety began to crawl up his body. Seokmin was usually the one helping him, talking to him and keeping him company. If Seokmin wasn't around, then who would Mingi trust?

Soon, he realized that those who were arranging the cups and sandwiches were complete strangers to him. They weren't Seokmin and his friends.

Mingi felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Maybe he could trust those people to be as nice as Seokmin. Maybe Seokmin was just busy, he would come back.

He was so distracted wishing Seokmin to be back that he was startled to feel someone take a grip of his chin to make him look up.

It was a person. His eyes were sharp, dark and deep. He certainly had some madness in them but also some kind sharp sanity. Those were the eyes of a cruel but smart man. Mingi didn’t know if that brought him any peace at all.

When the man forced some food into his mouth and slapped him when Mingi fell victim of panic and could do nothing but cry, Mingi wasn't all that surprised. The man looked like he was playing the role of the insensitive monster, his voice always cold and his eyes glaring.

He was an alpha, Mingi could smell him. Mingi could see it in the way everyone tracked his every step, in the way people moved out of his way.

Mingi could feel himself cower under his eyes; he could feel himself adapting bit by bit to please the man.

It began to feel like torture. Wooyoung went every day to feed him, to beat him, to whisper that if someone had to be blamed for Mingi's pain, it was Mingi himself.

“Why do you look at me like that, angel? Just stop crying and I'll stop trying to get you to shut up. You're making everyone here feel anxious. Just stop, alright?”

Mingi knew it was bullshit but he also saw Hongjoong try to escape, he saw those people leave him on his spot with a bloody nose, bruised up, unconscious.

And so, he fought the urge to cry and successfully stopped. Wooyoung smiled, satisfied and walked away with the promise of coming back. Mingi sure hoped Wooyoung wasn't one to keep his promises.

Unfortunately, Mingi had never been one to be so lucky.

* * *

Mingi was scared shitless, the line between what was right and wrong was blurring and he was beginning to think that maybe he was the instigator of Wooyoung's anger.

He refused to believe Wooyoung was horrible enough to hurt him on purpose and unprovoked.

Mingi thought he was dreaming when he saw Seokmin through heavy eyelids. He felt hot and uncomfortable, the scents around him mingling and confusing him.

“Mingi, come on, wake up. You're presenting as an omega and-"

A shadow loomed over them and a quiet voice, as cold and sharp as a knife, could be heard.

“Move"

Seokmin stood up, glanced shortly at Mingi and walked away.

Mingi tried to make his eyes focus but the room was dark and his world was blurry. He didn’t know who was there, just standing in front of him. Not until the person decided to bend down and pick him up.

He let Wooyoung take him wherever he wanted to. It's not like Mingi had half the mind to care about anything but the pain in his whole body. He zoned out for a minute and when he opened his eyes again, he was laying on a bed, in a room he had never seen before.

Wooyoung got into the room and made him take some medicine for the pain. Mingi trusted the man enough to believe he would not poison him or something.

An hour or two passed and the medicine had already taken the pain away. Mingi was left feeling slightly drowsy and uncomfortable, with the strange urge to cry. He wanted to cry and have someone tell him everything would be okay.

Even if everything went to shit, he wanted to hear that he would be okay.

And the alpha leaning on the wall was looking perfect for the job.

Mingi tried to sit on the bed but fell back rather dramatically and Wooyoung walked up to him to ask if he needed something.

“Yes…I need…you…"

Mingi felt a blush creeping up his neck. He had never felt like that. Maybe it was because he was now presenting as an omega, but being close to Wooyoung made him want to melt. Wooyoung let him see a sly smirk, his eyes shining with something so strange but intense. Mingi, like it was common for him to do, cowered under Wooyoung's scrutiny, feeling the sudden urge to become smaller.

Wooyoung laid down on the bed, glancing at Mingi shortly before closing his eyes and linking his hands behind his head. He looked relaxed; his hands were far from touching Mingi.

He found that it gave him a sense of safety. Mingi felt a bit wary of Wooyoung's touch, while simultaneously feeling like he wanted their bodies to become one. Maybe Wooyoung just knew and that was why he was doing it.

Mingi knew Wooyoung was not a complete fucking monster. Mingi refused to believe it.

He fell asleep soon, with his head on Wooyoung's chest. He slept smelling Wooyoung's strong scent, feeling still slightly uncomfortable.

Mingi thought he was dreaming when he felt his limbs but couldn't move them. There was…something sliding out of…him. It was uncomfortable. The heat of his body was uncomfortable, how much he was sweating.

He felt horrible enough for the body on top of his to be fairly annoying.

Mingi wanted everything to stop but Wooyoung was making him dizzy with how intense his scent was. With Wooyoung, the lines became so blurry. What was right or wrong, what he wanted and what he didn't.

Mingi didn't know if it was a dream or reality but he refused the later, he refused to believe that Wooyoung was there doing things that hurt and other things that simply felt like nothing. Neither wanted, wished or hoped for by Mingi.

By the time his heat was over, Mingi had already convinced himself that it had been just a nightmare.

* * *

Wooyoung woke him up early that day, softly whispering to him that they were going to go to Mingi's new home.

Mingi was excited to get out of that impossibly somber place. He hoped that wherever this new place was, it looked more…alive.

When one of the men tried to put a bag on his head, Wooyoung sternly told him that Mingi was now above many of the people there, that if he tried to touch one hair of Mingi's head, he would lose his fucking hands. Mingi felt bad for the man but stayed quiet. Wooyoung looked positively stressed out and Mingi would not add one more problem for the alpha. They walked out and Mingi could breathe fresh air for the first time in weeks.

He had the vague idea of dropping Wooyoung's hand and run away as fast as his legs let him but that's all it was. An idea.

Mingi would never do something so stupid. He wasn’t dumb enough to run away, right into uncertainty. Mingi got in Wooyoung's car and spent majority of the ride looking out the window, looking at the people and at birds.

Out of boredom and curiosity the blurted out “Wooyoung, how is that they let you take me?”

“I didn't want you to end up in an old man's bed, so I bought you. I think we both prefer it this way, don't we? Aren't you happy, baby?”

Mingi smiled and nodded slightly, glancing shortly at Wooyoung, who was smiling widely.

“I am, Woo…thank you for taking care of me. I hope I didn't make you spend too much money?”

“You're worth every dollar, love"

The sun was shining and people were happy out there. Mingi used to love going out with his friends.

“Hey, there's a huge backyard garden where we're heading. There's also a pool and Seonghwa is thinking of letting me adopt a dog-"

“A dog? I love dogs!”

“I do too, baby. I can promise to you, that you'll never be bored in that house. If you're good, you will always get whatever you want”

Mingi wasn't sure of what ‘being good' meant but he guessed that he would eventually find out.

“Now, Mingi, there are a few rules I need you to follow" mumbled Wooyoung, stopping at a red light. He turned around to give Mingi a very severe look “we will not be the only ones living in that house. We, as a team, have rules that people like you- and by that, I mean new people, need to follow"

Mingi nodded once, determined to not to cause any trouble. Wooyoung started the car and kept driving.

“For starters, you can't walk around alone. There's plenty of alphas living with us and I'd hate to kill them if they ever think of touching you, so you shall ask me to accompany you, alright?” Mingi nodded, letting Wooyoung go on “this will sound awful, but you can't eat at the table with us. Long ago, you were considered pets and pets are not allowed at the table. You may kneel next to my seat and let me feed you, okay?”

Mingi frowned slightly but nodded anyway. He was not a pet but he was the one in danger of dying at the hands of some entitled brat, so he had no option but to accept it.

“If there's anything you want and you've been good, you just need to ask and I’ll do what I can to give it to you. This takes us to the next rule, if you're good you get a reward but if you're bad…you get a punishment. I think it's fairly obvious that when one has been bad, one deserves to be punished”

“If you’re ever bad…who's going to punish you?” he mumbled, his voice wavering. He was scared of Wooyoung finding his question to be too daring.

“I think I'm not too prone to making mistakes but, if you wish, we can agree on some punishment for me, okay?”

Mingi felt himself choke on his own saliva “you want me- want me to punish you?”

Wooyoung laughed with mirth and it was actually the only time his laugh sounded so entertained to Mingi.

“I guess I do. It's only fair for you to do so, as I'll be the one to punish you"

“I don't think I can punish you, Wooyoung…”

“You will have to. That’s how humans learn to follow rules, to respect boundaries. Without punishments, we cannot learn from our mistakes”

Wooyoung glanced at him and made a humming sound, prompting Mingi to give an answer. Mingi, once again, just wordlessly nodded. That didn't mean he agreed, he just didn't want Wooyoung to lose his mind.

“Alright, uh…oh, don't ever go into a room that isn't mine. Especially not unannounced. It could get you killed or you may not like what you see. Also, not everyone will be nice and welcoming- in fact, I expect everyone to either want to kill you or fuck you and neither are an option. So, you will only talk to people I deem acceptable, okay?”

“Okay…but why do these people sound so scary? I have done them no harm; they have no reason to hate me so much"

Wooyoung let out a sigh “they don't need you to harm them."

“Do you hate me? Did you ever?”

“Of course not, baby. From the moment I saw you…I knew you had to be mine"

Well, that's not an entirely fulfilling answer but Mingi didn't ask more questions and just let Wooyoung keep listing the rules, which were almost all about Mingi not walking around alone, not talking to anyone and so on. Mingi thought he would be able to remember them all.

“Oh, also…don't talk to that Hongjoong guy, okay? He doesn't behave well and I’m afraid he could somehow corrupt you-"

“I would never- “

“I know you're not like him, baby. You're so much better than him but he could have his ways to convince you and the last thing I want to do is punish you because of him"

“I’ve never talked to him and never will, so you don't need to worry.”

Ah, Kim Hongjoong. Mingi had always thought of him as a smart boy, someone strangely mature for their age, someone reliable. Mingi had always wanted to be his friend, but Hongjoong's mature nature had somehow intimidated him. Hongjoong was always organizing stuff, always being the head of the group and for that, he was admired by many.

Mingi remembered him to be fearless but kind. He was the perfect guy to befriend but Mingi was and will always be afraid of people who were just so different from him.

What he didn't exactly admire about Kim Hongjoong was how stubborn he was. Because, what did his stubborn nature do for him? It only got him beat up almost every day.

Poor guy. The leader, the one that looked like he could step on your head and not bat an eye, had taken a certain liking on Hongjoong and while the same had probably happened to Mingi, he thanked God that it had been Wooyoung and not that guy. He looked cold, so cold that he was probably incapable of feeling something other than hate and anger. His voice was quiet, most of the time, like a whisper from a tombstone. A chilling tone, with an edge of playfulness and madness. Mingi did not like him.

With Wooyoung, he was able to feel and see something other than darkness. He had seen anger and pain and many things humans felt as the years went by in Wooyoung's eyes the first time he looked into them but with the leader it was a whole different story.

He was either too good at hiding or just simply soulless.

“We're finally here, baby"

Mingi watched Wooyoung get out of the driver's seat and round the car to open the door for him. Which was unnecessary. He took Wooyoung's hand and together, they walked through the giant front yard. Everything looked so alive, so beautiful. Mingi couldn't help himself, he had to look around as his hand brushed the roses’ petals. It also smelt like one would expect a place full of flowers to smell like and, for Mingi, it was the paradise on earth.

The mansion stood tall in front of him. It looked old and it seemed to be the only house around. Mingi had not noticed Wooyoung driving them to the countryside.

“Is this where your team lives?”

Wooyoung hummed quietly as they stopped to admire the mansion “here is where I was raised- well, where majority of us were raised…I hope this becomes a home to you soon, Mingi"

Mingi was nowhere closer to a plan, but you best believe that this mansion was not going to replace the little cozy house he grew up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here.


End file.
